This is Our Kingdom
by AnimeGuyLove-R14
Summary: Aizen was on his third cup of tea already, and the meeting wasn't even approaching half-way over yet. The seat at the other end of the massive table was empty, and he often caught himself staring at it; rather, he was fixated on who was not seated there. He missed Ichigo more than he would like to admit.


**So I am calling this Act 1 of a story I hope to continue writing. For now this first part is complete.**

**This is another Aizen x Ichigo story with a 'good Aizen' and 'evil Soul Society.' Ichigo is ridiculously OP as well cuz I have a major thing for BAMF Ichigo fics. **

**What can ya do? **

**Leave a comment or a kudos if you like.**

**I have a NSFW scene written for the end of the fic that I will be posting soon after editing. **

**Please look forward to it **

…

**Chapter 1**

Aizen was on his third cup of tea already, and the meeting wasn't even approaching half-way over yet. He often wished he had put his Espada, his Arrancar, and Gin, especially Gin, under his Kyoka Suigetsu's influence when he took over Hueco Mundo as King.

But he didn't. He wanted loyal subordinates and comrades. Unlike in Soul Society, everyone here had their own place, their own Divisions, and their own duties, but they could trust each-other and they had a bond of comradery. Of course, there were spats, especially between the more…rambunctious of his Espada.

But in Las Noches, a large enclosed city and palace, they were family. He had a long-term plan to unite the Three Worlds. It was a long time coming and a long way off, but he had begun with Hueco Mundo and in time he hoped to bring Soul Society and the Mundane World into the fold.

Those in Seireitei insisted the Worlds were balanced and they were the ones keeping it. They insisted on serving the Reiōu, the Soul King; a being who did not exist as they knew it. He knew, because he had been to the so-called Soul Palace in his so-called "Realm"— it was empty. There was not one soul up there. The ones who became 'Squad Zero' were long gone. They must have passed on without anyone being the wiser. Believable because no one had heard from them in centuries.

He found what they had been guarding, the being they had been charged with protecting for the sake of the stability of the Three Worlds. It was a featureless creature. Eternally asleep, it was encased in a coffin of clear crystalline Reishi. What it was, he did not know or care. It had no real presence and served no purpose other than to create barriers between the Worlds with its immense Reiatsu. This thing had no way to order anyone. It was just a means to give the Shinigami and Central 46 a purpose and they believed it gave them the right to do what they wanted with the Three Worlds in its name.

While its Reiatsu was indeed admirable, his own was much more impressive.

He destroyed it.

And nothing changed. In essence, he had taken the place of the Soul King.

The Realm he discovered was not just accessible from Soul Society. It seemed to be in a space above all the Worlds. He had plans for the Realm and the Palace in the future.

Whoever created the space had left a massive library, archives of ancient and valuable knowledge. When he had time, he collected tomes and scrolls to look over, but time for reading was limited.

For now, he contented himself with his success in reshaping the World of the Hollows, making it better, livable again. Eventually, his Espada and his Commanders Gin and Tousen, would finish their project of reigning in the lesser Hollows. He planned to make it impossible for Hollows low on the food chain, the ones who couldn't form Garganta, to escape into the other worlds.

The levels below Adhuja would be taken care of, cared for and guided by the higher Hollows. The Adhuja packs were settling well into their cave and cliff dwellings out in the sands. The Vasto Lorde lived in the outskirts of the city inside Las Noches. They were mostly civilized and had families and packs. They were happy to be close to the city limits and the exit into the vast nighttime sands should they wish it.

He gave an open offer to the Vasto Lorde. If they wished to break their masks and become Arrancar, become something more, they were welcome to make an appointment with him.

Many had taken his offer and were happily living in the city or in the palace, in the case of the ones who wished to join the ranks of the Espada as Numeros, and serve under one of the Espada in their divisions.

Yes, things had turned out nicely.

Looking down the long table, he mused on how far they had come since he stormed in over a century ago and took the crown from Barragan the Tyrant.

A substantially powerful Vasto Lorde, though not as powerful as Starrk who had broken his mask by himself, Barragan was responsible for the veritable wasteland that Hueco Mundo had become. There had not always been endless sand and crooked trees.

Barragan and his armies, his battles, and neglect had caused the land to rot and decay, much like his 'Respira.'

It took over a century to fix up Las Noches, gather the Vasto Lorde who would become his Espada, and most of all, gain the respect and loyalty of the Hollows intelligent enough to understand.

Getting the ranks and the Espada settled had been trying. He had a small modicum of respect for Yamamoto for constructing the 13 Court Guard Squads and the Academy. It was stressful and often thankless work, but on examining the results, completely worth his time and energy.

There had been many upsets for rank positions in the Espada and the Numeros. At first, he believed letting them fight it out to gain their spots was the best approach, one the newly minted Arrancars had wholeheartedly agreed on.

But once rankings were set, they continued to battle for a higher rank. They were violent with each other and many of the Numeros died challenging the Espada.

He had to introduce a new system.

The Espada then had formal combat to cement their rankings.

Upper positions under each Espada were dealt with by the Espada in charge of their Division.

Numeros were given numbers in order of creation, not power level. If they wished to move up in their squad or challenge their Head Espada or another Espada, they had to do it in formal combat.

This new system worked splendidly, the Divisions became true units and the Espada became commendable leaders.

The seat at the other end of the massive table was empty, and he often caught himself staring at it; rather, he was fixated on who was not seated there.

On the seat to his right was Ichimaru Gin and on his left Tousen Kaname, his right and left hands.

Next was Starrk Coyote, the Primera Espada, and his Lieutenant Gingerback Lilynette. Starrk was an amazing leader and strategist. He was loyal, intelligent, and a very powerful Arrancar.

The Segunda was next, Cifer Ulquiorra, and their medic Inoue Orihime, who was also not present. The couple had formed shortly after he had 'kidnapped' Inoue-san in order to bring Kurosaki Ichigo to Hueco Mundo.

Yet another plan he had cooked up to bring the boy his way. He was essential to their success.

He just had no idea at that time how right he was.

Ulquiorra was his most loyal and most trusted Espada. He was magnificent and was, as of now, the only Espada with a second release, Bankai. Once Grimmjow had found out this was possible, he and Nnoitora had been training relentlessly to achieve it.

He let his lip tick up a bit in amusement.

Gin side-eyed him for it but he dismissed him.

The Tres Espada Tier Hallibel was next. She was one of his best negotiators and headed a lot of the relocation projects. Her lieutenants were as fiery as usual. Mila Rose, Sun-Sun, and Apache were standing dutifully behind their Taicho's chair.

The Cuarto Espada was a healed Nelliel Tu Odeushvank. She and her lieutenants had been some of the first casualties of the old system of ranking. After the 'Kurosaki Invasion' as his Espada called it, he had sought her out personally, now that he knew she was alive, and healed her.

Her memories were coming back by the day, and she was thriving in her position taking care of nesting mothers and helping with Vasto Lorde/Arrancar younglings.

The Fifth Espada ranking remained in Gilga Nnoitora's grasp. He and his Lieutenant, Tesla, had a squad not unlike the 11th under Zaraki Kenpachi. He was leery of letting them fight each other again. He had ended up replacing a lot of ground in that part of the Palace. He was content to let the bloodthirsty 11th Taicho continue to believe he had succeeded in killing Gilga during their first battle.

He sighed.

He was being too optimistic; it was only a matter of time.

The Sexta was grinning a wide mouth full of teeth, his jaw mask just as pointy. Grimmjow Jaggerjaws was his loudest and angriest Espada he thought in exasperation.

He had not mellowed in the slightest after taking on Kurosaki as he had hoped. He had just become more obnoxious in his efforts to get stronger. Finding out a second release was obtainable made him nearly insufferable to the others. He was always asking to fight someone.

His Ichigo indulged the panther too much, in his opinion. Ichigo just kept telling him he had it under control, and that it wasn't bothersome to him. If anything, Aizen would hazard to say Ichigo enjoyed playing with the Sexta.

The man's Lieutenant Illfort Granz was standing stoically to the side.

The 7th was next. What he wouldn't give to see Kuchiki Rukia's face when she discovered that she had nearly killed Shiba Kaien a second time.

Metastacia had been an accident, of course.

The beast had escaped his labs in the Rukongai, and what followed was a tragedy.

He had been able to salvage the 13th Division Lieutenant from the belly of the beast, but he was fundamentally changed from the ordeal.

For one, the man was now an Espada. Being swallowed and dissolved into the Hollow hybrid had Hollowified his soul and Zanpakutō.

The loss of his wife was another. The man had not been in love with her, but he had loved her a great deal. He felt the loss like he felt the loss of his connections with Kukaku and Ganju. He missed his Captain and his position as his Lieutenant and partner. He grieved these losses and the loss of his place in Soul Society heavily for years and years.

He gained Metastacia's ability to shapeshift, and not being able to bear his face and the memories, changed his appearance and name.

His fight with the Kuchiki girl had jolted his consciousness back into the present and he had been on the mend since. He had been unable to get the man to accept a higher ranking. The Shiba was easily on par with Tier and Nelliel, but the man insisted it was too much trouble being in the top 5. His positioning as the 7th was more of an inside joke, his enemies would severely underestimate him in battle and sometimes other Arrancar forgot their place and picked a fight with the aqua-eyed man. No surprise, most of them did not leave the encounter with all of their limbs in-tact.

He had debated telling relevant parties about his saving Kaien in the beginning, but with the man broken and hiding, he was forced to consider the happiness of those who knew the man. When Kaien had made a recovery after Rukia and his battle, he made sure to relay the information to Kukaku and to Shunsui and Ukitake Taicho. The two men visited as often as secrecy would allow. He hoped that in the future this would not be necessary, and they could rebuild their relationships.

Not present, the man had convinced Sado to be his Lieutenant. Thank Kami for small miracles. Now that he was mostly back to his old self, Kaien was an overly excited puppy with ADHD half the time. Sado had his work cut out for him keeping the man on task. The gentle giant seemed to be content with his post though. Always happy to help Ichigo and his family.

Much to Ichigo's surprise, the Shiba was his cousin. Isshin's deceased brother's kid. Just like that, Ichigo had gained three more family members.

The Octava was the flamboyant and slightly mad scientist, Szyael Apporo Granz.

The bespectacled genius was looking down his nose at Gilga, who was picking his ears in a disgusting display. The two had a very volatile relationship; one day they hated each other to the point of mutual destruction and the next they were hate-fucking all over Szayel's labs.

He internally rolled his eyes. Such children.

The man still refused a Lieutenant.

That was all that was left of the original 10. The rest were too far damaged or gone for him to fix. Admittedly, he had always hated Yammy and the appeal of rubbing Barragan's face in his defeat became old.

Soul Society had no idea that the Espada were alive and stronger than ever.

When he cut down Tousen and Tia and Starrk it had been an illusion.

None of them were around in Hueco Mundo after the battle in Fake Karakura to see him heal the others.

That battle and the whole 'King's Key' motive had been a purposeful mislead. Red herrings he had purposefully encouraged when he formally deserted Soul Society.

He hadn't even personally gone. He had sent another doll made from his Zanpakutō in his place.

His allies on both sides distracted necessary parties and did their parts to keep the charade believable.

No, his real plan had been to get the human group alone.

Once the other Taicho were distracted with their respective battles, he had found Ichigo, Inoue-san, and Ishida-san resting from their encounter with Ulquiorra. They had found the other human, Sado, and then sat down like civilized adults and had an overdue discussion.

It had been a long and tiresome conversation.

…

**Chapter 2 **

Sitting in front of the teen-turned-man, he realized that he had underestimated the sixteen-year-old in more ways than one.

The first had been Ichigo's evolution rate.

Later, when he looked back on the data and footage of the battles, he was astounded by the significant increase in power and soul stability the orangette gained with each loss or win.

When the teen entered Hueco Mundo, his power was unstable. The result of conflicts between himself and his soul parts. He didn't know his heritage. He didn't understand what made himself tick. But, during his time in the white sands, over only a few days, he had been able to sort quite a few things out.

The result was that the man in front of him was very different than the man who entered his palace a few days ago.

He had physically matured, his hair was longer and fell shaggily into his eyes and brushed down his neck.

His power and aura were overwhelming and had a calm and stoic feel to it.

His eyes were sharp and calculating. A burning ochre.

The sleeves of his shihakusho were torn off at the shoulders leaving ragged edges. The top was left open to reveal his bare chest. His left arm was branded from wrist to shoulder in black X-shaped marks, his right encircled by a black chain.

His Zanpakutō was of the darkest onyx. Completely sleek and liquid black. It gleamed long and deadly sharp parallel to his side. The cross guard was in the shape of a large Buddhist Manji. The hilt was wrapped in black ribbon and from the tip hung a line of black chain links.

The two men looked at each other blank-faced and serious.

"Well, Aizen Sousuke, you said something earlier about having a chat," his eyes narrowed, "let's have it," he said in a deep, no-bullshit, tone.

To be honest, he had been at a loss for words for a moment.

And then he began…

…

This group was special.

A Quincy, a Fullbringer, a woman with the power to reject reality, and his somewhat-inadvertent-masterpiece; Kurosaki Ichigo.

The boy's conception and the events leading to it were mostly driven by his curiosity and dumb luck.

Back then he had still been perfecting the Hollow-to-Arrancar process.

There were casualties in war and Shiba Isshin just happened to be the one who ended up paying the price for getting a bad assignment.

If the man had skived off his duty for another day, as he was wont to do, the man would have never encountered White.

But fate had other plans it seems.

The result had been, ultimately, Kurosaki Ichigo.

A hybrid of Hollow, Shinigami, and human/Quincy. A being never-before seen in the history of the Three Worlds, and it was this fact which solidified his hypothesis that Ichigo's creation was driven by fate.

Kurosaki Ichigo was a lynch-pin, he was the check-mate, he was the one who was going to change everything.

Kami knows his and Kisuke's plan had failed all those years ago.

From what he had heard though, his friend had set up shop, literally, and had helped their mutual comrades successfully get a handle on their Hollow halves.

They still held a grudge a mile-wide for Soul Society for casting them aside though.

He continued. Back then, their plan had been flawless…

The experiment had been going smoothly.

Tessai was keeping others away from the area and Kisuke was monitoring vitals. Gin and Tousen were there as back up should their volunteers lose control.

That's what they were. Their friends and comrades. They had volunteered in this endeavor to change the old ways. Make steps towards progress.

Not everyone was ignorant; or willfully ignorant in some cases. Plenty of Shinigami knew that not all Hollows were animals and people eaters. Plenty knew that the Quincy were not actually a threat to the balance. There had been plenty Hollow-Shinigami hybrids in the past naturally. These were eliminated with extreme prejudice.

The Council, the Nobles, and the Upper Echelons like Yamamoto wanted complete control and felt threatened by other beings with power.

They allowed plus souls and other lesser beings to suffer for their own gain and tyranny.

He and Kisuke had compiled decades of research and proof on these subjects and had approached the others with their ideas.

They had all hoped to be the change their society desperately needed, but something had gone wrong.

To this day he isn't sure how or why a unit of unseated Shinigami made it out to the edges of Rukongai in the middle of the night, but they had. And they had called it in to their Taicho that there was suspicious activity happening in the forests outside District 99.

When it became clear they would be caught, he and Kisuke made an escape plan.

They knew there would be no trial, no chance to explain themselves. They would all be executed, no doubt. Their research and evidence destroyed.

But all would not be lost; he, Gin, and Tousen would falsely blame Urahara so as to remain in their positions in Soul Society.

Kisuke would take the others, along with Tessai, to the Mundane World and go into hiding to help them with the final stages of the transformation. He could remain there in relative safety until the right time.

He and Kisuke kept in contact, exchanging information and updating each other on their progresses.

He relayed his research and data into creating Arrancar and eventually the Espada, and Urahara talked about the Visored and updated him on their progress.

When the 'White' incident happened, he had dropped a line to the man and the shady shop-keeper had aided the couple.

When he knew Kuchiki Rukia would be going to Karakura he informed Kisuke that this was the perfect chance to unite their respective halves of the Hokyoku.

Urahara came up with a way to save the Kuchiki girl from her fate, and Aizen made sure it would become reality. He used this same plan to launch his public split from the Shinigami as well.

They both guided the young ones. Sado, Kaien, Inoue, Nel, Starrk, Uryuu, Rukia, Byakuya, Renji, Tatsuki, and many others.

They both molded Ichigo.

He was their masterpiece and then their pupil and student and friend. Urahara was all these things, including a second father to the boy.

Both Shinji and Urahara had made sure the boy would be stable in accepting his Hollow half. And then Aizen set up battle after battle to train, test, and challenge the boy to grow.

Once he had explained all of this to the group of humans, he informed them of his true goals and motivations. He informed them of all the people to be trusted, those who were with them together in this quest for a chance at utopia.

Urahara, the Visored, Isshin, Ryuuken Ishida, Yoruichi, and Tessai. There was Ganju and Kukaku keeping tabs on the state of the Rukongai and helping the less fortunate. He had enlisted the aid of Kyoraku and Ukitake after the Hollowfication of Lisa and the others. It was only right to inform them of what was really going on, and the men had agreed.

They had kept Yamamoto sufficiently distracted that day on Sokyoku Hill.

He brought Unohana in almost from the beginning. Her knowledge of soul medicine had aided them greatly in their development of the Hokyoku and on their research into other beings and the creation of hybrids. Her role was instrumental in making his death look believable.

Gin, Tousen, and himself felt remorseful that they had had to hurt so many of their friends to make their plans succeed. Kira, Matsumoto, Hisagi, Toshiro, and Komamura among others. They hoped someday soon these relationships could be remedied with the truth.

Momo was another mess entirely.

Of course, he had never done any of those horrible things to the girl. In fact, the real Momo was in her own suite in Las Noches. The Momo in Soul Society was an illusion maintained by Unohana and her reports.

Same for the Momo who had appeared in Karakura. The girl was mentally and physically fine, but she had refused to leave his side. He had almost needed to kill her she was so determined.

She was doing well here though. Her Kido skills were high class and she had taken to giving classes to the ranks on it. She was also very determined to help convince her friends and colleagues when the time came.

All this he relayed to the increasingly incredulous teens. Ichigo managed to maintain a staunch poker-face throughout.

There was only one thing he needed:

He waited for Ichigo's response…

"…Aizen, I know you think we're just a group of human children, and in comparison, to you and Urahara-san, we are. But… we are not as naïve as everyone seems to think. We don't need to be coddled or given sugar-coated half-truths.

From the moment my mother died, I knew responsibility. I knew death and despair. I came to realize what burdens life may bring. The least of which my mother's passing and my spiritual awareness.

I knew what I was getting into when I accepted Rukia's offer; not the logistics or the cluster-fuck that was coming my way after, but the awareness of my new duties and the world this transformation had opened up to me.

I knew without Urahara telling me that the price for getting my powers unlocked properly would be death."

He paused as Orihime gasped and looked at him with tears in her eyes.

Uryuu and Chad sat still in their shock.

"Ya, the body I've been wearing is actually a Gigai Urahara made for me after we returned from rescuing Rukia," he explained abashed.

Uryuu just pushed up his glasses and huffed in exasperation.

"Typical, Kurosaki."

"So…I died. I did what I needed to do to repay Rukia for helping me protect my family. I was not blind or deaf while doing so."

He looked Aizen in the eyes.

"I looked, I listened, and I stored away all the little things that nagged at me.

The state of Rukongai; its horrible condition and the suffering, despite what Rukia often told the souls she Konso'd.

I saw the unjust law system at work in Rukia's imprisonment and trial and ultimately the way they decided to punish her for helping a soul in need.

You may have been pulling the strings on that, but I have no doubt it would have been just the same if those old farts had been alive to do it."

He scowled.

"Yamamoto is old, he is stuck in his ways, and a lot of those are complete crap. Soul Society looks and operates like the Real World did over 200 years ago. Such outdated laws have been thrown out. Medicine and technology has grown astronomically there, but because Urahara, and I guess you, weren't around to keep up with it, Soul Society is stunted, and its Shinigami are stunted in their potential.

I have had plenty of conversations with some of the guys who went to the Academy and who help with training their squads. There is no encouragement for originality or uniqueness. They've grown stagnant.

A ton of them notice, but don't do anything about it. Or if they do, they get reprimanded for it."

He ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

"A couple humans invade, and they go into war-time release mode.

I spoke with Shinji extensively on their exile. Thinking back, he never did tell me exactly what happened, and he was shady about your involvement.

He was happy to tell me about the decline of the Courts power though and the wars they were made to fight in to eliminate the Quincy and other groups.

Urahara and them never seemed concerned when the Espada invaded, they weren't even participating in battles. They were not as worried as I thought they should have been when I told them Orihime had been captured; Soul Society couldn't give a rat's ass about that though."

He sighed, long and tired.

"I made a vow to always stay true to myself and what I believe in. I went with my gut and my heart in everything I did. I have always been neutral. The only times I get involved are when someone or something I care about is threatened or my own life is threatened.

I have not fought for or against you and I have not fought for or against Soul Society. I took the path of least resistance."

He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms.

"I have more to learn about myself and about my powers. I have a lot to learn about being a Shinigami or a Quincy or whatever.

Finally getting some clear answers is nice though. Even if I am still pissed that everyone I trusted has been lying or hiding important information from me. As I said, I don't need to be babied. If you all had just been straight with me," he looked at his group. "With us, this whole mock-battle, kidnapping, and general mess could have been avoided and we would have gotten somewhere," he looked pointedly at Aizen; who had the decency to look chastised.

"Kurosaki is correct. I may not be fond of Shinigami, and I couldn't care less about them or Soul Society, but I do care about my comrades and I care about my continued state of being. This information is evidence that should things continue as they are, whether with Soul Society or a continuing war, these are threatened. That we cannot abide," Ishida said seriously.

Ichigo nodded in agreement and continued, "I, we, are prepared to follow the path which is just, and which leads to peace. If that is the path you and Urahara and my father have been on, then so be it. But…" he paused.

He leaned forward to look at Aizen straight on. Narrowing his eyes and increasing his Reiatsu unconsciously he added, "I would like to know, Aizen Sousuke, are your subordinates aware of how you've played God? Are they being controlled and tormented by illusions like you've done to the Shinigami? Have they been informed of your true plans? Because I will tell you now Aizen," he glared, "I will not be made a pawn again. I will not allow you to toy with my family or friends again, no matter your reasons.

I cannot sit here and be contented with the idea that I have killed Espada or grievously wounded them just for your 'curiosity' or your shitty plans to help me 'grow.' If you treat all your 'friends' and 'comrades' like that, then you better have your Zanpakutō handy.

Using people, using people you call family, people who trust you; manipulating them to fit your needs, is worse than outright killing them.

I promise you, if I don't like your answer," his eyes started to bleed black and gold, "Urahara and Unohana will have to work extra hard to make you recognizable when I'm finished with you," his voice warbled menacingly.

His three friends didn't look the least bit scared of Kurosaki for once. They seemed to agree with him in this wholeheartedly.

Despite himself, Aizen had broken out in a cold sweat. He was more powerful than Kurosaki, by leagues, even as they spoke, but he had underestimated the boy grievously.

He was more powerful than Aizen had ever thought possible. Ichigo had practically vaporized his Cuarto Espada. Ulquiorra was almost on par with Starrk's resurrección when he was in his Segunda Etapa. Starrk was on par with Shunsui's or Ukitake's Reiatsu and experience level before releasing his resurrección. Those two were individually as powerful as Taicho Commander's Shikai when they activated Bankai.

The Form the child sat before him in would be able to take on the Soutaicho in just raw power.

He chuckled to himself, remembering Ichigo had achieved such a leap from a shoddy Bankai to this in only a couple months of spotty training with half a deck of cards.

He could tell the boy had endless amounts of untapped Reiatsu, and that the form he appeared in was not all he currently had access to. He had too many unknown variables in this moment.

Intelligent and calculating, the boy understood.

Period.

In fact, this was not a boy or a child, he was a grown man despite his age; more mature and rational than half the people Aizen knew who are _centuries_ old.

Most importantly, he was motivated by love and the will to protect, and that was a very powerful force.

Aizen wasn't sure, looking at the man, how long he would be alone on his own plane of power.

He swallowed thickly.

"Rest assured, Kurosaki Ichigo, my Espada have never been or will be under the influence of my Zanpakutō. They have been informed of my true goals and motives since the beginning. I am eager to show you our progress, however small it has been, in this world.

I will tell you that they had no idea who you were at first, only that you were a Shinigami, one I considered a threat. They believed you to be sided with Soul Society and treated you as such. Nor were they aware that your battles with them were not what they believed them to be. For most of this to work, I needed all parties to be completely serious. I needed them to be in the mindset of fighting to the death if need be.

As for the Shinigami, I always feel remorse over the physical and mental pains I knowingly force on them. I will not lie and say that I regret my actions, however. As I said, this is war. I have steeled myself to do what is best for the betterment of the Three Worlds. I have kept the people I least want to hurt as ignorant as I can so I could protect them.

The ones we left behind suffer with this false knowledge and betrayal because it is better than the death they will face if they are caught for treason. There are also those who are set in their ways. They are set in their duty to unfailingly fight for Soul Society. They know no other way, and it was too early for them to understand.

You are an anomaly, Kurosaki, you stand outside of everything and examine it with an unbiased and rational eye. You can see what is there to see, while others are willfully blind," he complimented.

"These falsities and deliberate censure of the facts is inexcusable. I do not ask for your forgiveness, nor will I apologize. I have acted in ways that are deplorable, but these actions were what I believed to be the best course.

You must understand, Kurosaki, I care a great deal for the people here, I care for the people I left behind, I care for those I do not even know because all life is precious. But I am but one man, I have help and allies, yes, but the role of Taicho Commander on this side is myself. I have to make the hard and sometimes unbearable choices.

I have had to kill innocents and have intentionally or unintentionally done things that have led to the deaths of even more. In this I am as detestable as the Soutaicho. I am not a good man, and I will never claim to be."

He sighed.

"I make mistakes often. I err in judgement, much as I try to deny it.

The way Kisuke and I went about guiding you was wrong. The way I lured you here was horrible of me. The battles I have forced you and my Espada into, grievous. I have no doubt lost many of their trusts with my actions.

I can only hope to make amends. Chiefly, I will be informing them of all the details you yourself are privy to. They know only the surface. I have let my distrust guide me too much, and it has cost me.

Is this what you wish to know, Kurosaki Ichigo?"

He had trouble looking the man in the eye, his shields were down, and he hated feeling vulnerable.

There was a long silence as Ichigo picked apart everything Aizen had said.

"You said you will explain it to them, but how can you when they are mostly dead?" Ichigo said somewhat sadly.

Aizen rushed to correct him, "Indeed, many are in quite a state, but it is nothing I cannot fix with Hokyoku. Ulquiorra will take the longest, but I assure you, he will be walking these halls within the day."

Orihime visibly perked up, her eyes spilling over with happy tears.

She had hope for the apathetic Espada. His death had been a bigger blow to her than she thought possible. Now she could really get to know him.

Uryuu's eyes widened as he thought about the ramifications of that statement. That meant…

He couldn't finish the thought.

That damn pink-haired bastard was still alive; he grimaced. Hard.

Ichigo's face showed open shock.

"You…never intended any of them to die," he stated.

"That is correct. They are fierce warriors and relish battle, they were loyal to me and my cause; I used this to my advantage. But I would not have them die, these battles were to strengthen them and give them combat experience just as they were for you."

"…I don't like it, but I get it." He frowned.

"That is all I ask." Aizen nodded in thanks.

"So Aizen, what's the plan now?" Ichigo asked with a raised brow.

Aizen smiled.

As they discussed the next steps they could take, his battle in Karakura wrapped up.

Everything there also went to plan…

Shinji and his group materialized to everyone's shock.

They played up their hatred and aimed it at him rather than Soutaicho.

He found it interesting how Shinji made sure to distinguish whose side they were on. Obviously not Soul Society and their acting eliminated his side. They came without Urahara, so a 'no' there as well.

They were also not neutral.

They made sure to distinguish that they were there for two things: 1. Kill Aizen and 2. Ichigo.

They were there for Ichigo, because of Ichigo, and they were allied with Ichigo.

He was beside himself with glee.

It seemed there were now three sides: His, Soutaicho, and Ichigo's.

This was the turning point.

He sufficiently wounded the opposition but didn't kill anyone.

His use of Wonderweis went off without a hitch. The Soutaicho was now without an arm.

Urahara showed up right on schedule with Isshin, Ryuken, and Yoruichi to make sure all the players were accounted for and that they made clear their allegiances.

Those four were on Ichigo's side as well. As far as Soutaicho was concerned, this meant they were on Soul Society's side.

This would only work in their favor. He let the old fool think whatever he wanted.

He could tell Urahara was tickled pink at being able to banter with him and mock fight him. He could admit that he had enjoyed it immensely as well. He quite missed his old friend.

On the other side, there had been none dead, but many had been heavily wounded.

Matsumoto was critical and Hiyori had a ghastly wound on her head.

Soifon had lost an arm.

Ukitake was exhausted.

Everyone was exhausted. Tired.

He had decided to call it a day.

"I believe it is time to move into 'check.'"

The fighters on the side of Soul Society tensed. If Aizen was gearing up for a finishing move they needed to be prepared, they would have to come at him with everything they had.

"Aizen, surely you did not congregate us here to watch us poke sticks at each other. What exactly is your true purpose?" Urahara looked up chillingly through his bangs, his eyes piercing.

"Ah, so you have finally deduced that my goals are not those crude notions you and the Soutaicho postulated?"

"What are you implying Aizen Sosuke?" Gruffly the Soutaicho spoke, cracking his ancient eyes to lock with the traitor's in a flaming gaze.

Aizen chuckled. "I am simply disabusing you of the notion that my goal was to create an Ouken. An Ouken made from the souls of Karakura-cho."

"I thought as much." Urahara turned to fully face the man. "Karakura and the Ouken were nothing more than red herrings."

"So you do still have a brain in that thick skull of yours. I was worried you were succumbing to old age," Aizen said condescendingly.

Urahara's face was stone, his eyes were stinging with killing intent.

"Well then, this old man will not insult you by trying to discern your true motives."

Aizen smirked. "How kind of you. You are correct, my parting words on that day were chosen specifically because I knew you would make that leap. You assumed I was after the Soul King. To kill him, take his place, or do away with the institution entirely. You then guessed that I would need an Ouken to obtain access to the King's Realm."

He paused. "I have no need for an Ouken."

Urahara's eyes sharpened.

"There exists only one Ouken and I know where it is. I do not need to waste time and souls to make another."

"Impossible! The location of the Ouken is known only to the Royal Guard. Not even I am granted access to its true resting place." Soutaicho boomed.

"Hmm. That is true. The Guard know the location because they are the ones charged with its protection. No one else has been TOLD the location. I, however, do not need to be told where the key is; because I am powerful enough to SENSE it."

Urahara lifted a bow and Soutaicho frowned.

"The key gives off Reiatsu so immense that it cannot be felt by those weaker than itself. In the same way, none of you are able to sense my current power level." Aizen said in fake mirth.

"Surely you jest. It is common knowledge that your skills of Reiatsu suppression are on par with the Soutaicho. It is not improbable that you have merely sealed your Reiatsu for the express purpose of making such a statement," the Quincy patriarch said stiffly.

"Ah, well, you will find out soon enough won't you, Ishida Ryuken." Aizen sneered.

"I can sense the Ouken, this is a fact. But that is not all. I have no use for ANY Ouken. I have already been to the King's Realm, and I did not need an Ouken to achieve access."

"Preposterous!" Soutaicho exclaimed.

"Whether or not you choose to believe what I tell you is of no consequence to me. I discovered long ago that the Soul King was merely a placeholder. His immense Reiyoku forms barriers around the Three Worlds, this keeps them from spilling into one another. But the Spirit King is barely more than an object."

"What you speak of is blasphemous, Aizen Sousuke!"

The Soutaicho's eyebrows were high on his head in disbelief.

"I know this because I have been to the King's Realm. I have seen it." Aizen said triumphantly.

There was an abundance of gasps. Horrified and in disbelief they began to realize the futility of their efforts.

"Yes, I have been there. The same time I established a base in Hueco Mundo, I also made a visit to the Palace.

"I was surprised to see the so-called King was not an actual being."

And here he told a lie, no need to tell them the King was king no more, "Never the less, its Reiatsu could not be felt it was so immense, and even I was unable to sense it. If I had made to touch it, I would have been instantly erased from reality."

"Pity." Hitsugaya murmured.

Ignoring the jib, Aizen continued, "I knew one day I would be able to gain access to its power, and that day is near," He grinned.

"The one who is King stands to gain the power to shape and reshape the Three Worlds, the power of life and death. In the hands of someone powerful enough, the Worlds would be theirs."

Urahara's eyes widened in false horror.

The ruse they fell for was merely a chance for Aizen to continue to grow in power! Now the man had a fully evolved, whole, Hogyoku, and was reaching the final stage of his evolution.

"We're fucked." Omaeda exclaimed. Louder than he intended and drew the glares of everyone around him. Soifon's Reiatsu radiating an artic chill.

"Crude, but none the less, true Fukutaicho-san," Aizen said smugly.

"I had hoped to create an army strong enough to wipe you out, or each other out, ideally."

"So that's it? You simply wished to play a game while you slowly bided your time. A chess game with living beings as your pieces and the World in your hand as the prize? Get rid of your primary opposition without having to dirty your own hands and hope they would clean up after your own men as well? Ingenious Aizen, I will commend you."

"I truly do admire that mind of yours, Urahara Kisuke. As if the words came from my own mouth," he chuckled humorlessly.

"And what of Ichigo? I am not naïve, Aizen. I know he holds a prime role on your side of the board, just as on ours."

Isshin started. He turned sharply to look at Kisuke and then Aizen. Yes, he knew his boy was unique and powerful, no doubt. What he wanted to know was what his friend had planned for his son. Aizen could only reveal so much in front of present company.

"Your experiments made in curiosity and boredom became a means to this end. Manipulation and destruction for your own amusement. Toying with the lives of others to see what would happen. Is that all?" Urahara finished, his eyes spitting cold fire, voice striking like a viper.

"Ah, the boy. He is quite the magnificent creature isn't he? White, a crude Arrancar made in the Hogyoku's infancy, pitted against a Captain. I misjudged your strength, Shiba Isshin, your Zanpakutō Engetsu's Bankai is a fire-type, second only to Ryuujin Jakka."

Isshin received some astonished stares. Their group had come too late to the battle, and his presence went largely unnoticed, and his identity had remained a secret. The cat was out of the bag now, he thought gleefully. Finally, the cards were being laid on the table.

He glanced up when he felt a chill run down his spine.

Hitsugaya Toshiro was seething. The air freezing around him as his stare penetrated his former Captain's back.

"Yes, Captain Shiba Isshin of the Tenth, Head of the Shiba Clan," Aizen continued.

"You would have reported back to Soutaicho about my pet. I couldn't have that. I ensured White's victory or else both of your deaths."

He smirked. "And then a pleasant, if surprising, development. A Quincy."

Ryuuken narrowed his eyes. His glare chipping like ice.

"She was a beauty, your fiancé, Ryuuken, the last of the Kurosaki Clan."

"Have care how you speak, Aizen," Ryuuken seethed.

Aizen chuckled internally. The Quincy Patriarch hated bringing up this part of their past. The man still held a grudge against him for getting him and Masaki involved in the Shinigami's conflict. He was also bitter that his son had run off with Ichigo to Hueco Mundo, but really that wasn't his fault, was it? But he could also see the man was dutifully playing up his hatred to make this act more believable.

"She came to help Shiba-san and they defeated White. But they were both heavily injured. And then you stuck your nose in where it didn't belong once more, Urahara Kisuke."

Urahara glared.

"You took in Shiba-san. You two knew each other.

When Shinigami came looking for him, they couldn't find him because Kisuke's hideout is cloaked from their sensors. They assumed you had perished like those before you. But I knew. And I also knew that the Quincy woman was bitten."

Ryuuken glared harder.

"Hollow Reiyoku is poison to a Quincy. She had you bring her to Kisuke and the four of you hatched an idea. To wrap this up simply: in order to keep her from dying, Kisuke used Isshin's Reiatsu to seal the Hollow inside the Quincy. He was reduced to a human and married the Quincy. And then they had children." Aizen said in apparent unholy glee.

"What happens when a Shinigami and a Quincy have a child? It was unheard of. I was beyond curious at the possibilities. Shinigami and Hollow, Hollow and Shinigami. The evolution of the soul."

"Aizen," Isshin hissed between his teeth.

"Something I did not account for happened, the Hollow passed from the Quincy to her first born."

"Ichigo…" Shinji murmured quietly. The kid's Reiatsu way off the charts, and his Hollow had always seemed different to their own. Kisuke had given him the bare bones, but the truth was much more complicated.

"Yes, Kurosaki Ichigo, he is a singular creation. There is not another soul like his in the Three Worlds. I let him mature, evolve, grow stronger. Everything I did, every battle fought was to bring him to this moment. Truly my finest masterpiece," he finished.

A stunned silence had followed.

Time to wrap things up.

Aizen sighed in mock disappointment.

"But enough of this. This day has been very disappointing. It seems I once again placed my expectations too high. I had greater hopes for you," he looked down his nose at them with a sneer of false exasperation, "and you, Soutaicho, I had hoped you would take my cause seriously, be able to gauge just how much of a threat you are truly facing," he mocked.

He received cries of indignation and anger.

"No matter, I grow tired of this game."

The Soutaicho had been hesitant to release his Zanpakutō. But that was nothing he couldn't fix with his silver tongue.

Yamamoto began to steam, his Reiatsu climbing.

The air became hot. The moisture sucked from the air from the intense heat.

His army made to retreat, not needing any orders to know they must not get in his way.

"Reduce all creation to ash!" He yelled powerfully.

Aizen shooed Gin away and his lips twitched in true pleasure.

All according to plan…

He sent everyone still in Hueco Mundo who shouldn't be, out, dumped them straight into Soul Society.

He sent the humans in Urahara and Isshin's direction. He was steering clear of that shit storm.

Then he set about locating his wayward Espada and healing them.

They were disoriented, having believed they had died, but came around quickly.

He called a meeting.

The Espada got a long, thorough history lesson.

He explained his long-term plan. He covered his motives and what their roles were to be. Most of this they knew already, but the big omission had been key figures and events.

The history lesson was tied to the lecture on who their allies really were and who the hell was Kurosaki Ichigo and why was he so important.

Ulquiorra was furious about his role in the 'Inoue' plot. He was also furious about fighting Kurosaki. Once Aizen had explained everything involving Ichigo (which was a lot, the orangette was tied to just about every main player and had a hand in some of the biggest developments as of late), the stoic Arrancar had stood abruptly in a rare show of emotion.

The Espada had been so angry, he could not speak. His eyes did enough talking for him. They were pits of green hell-fire. The look of hate and betrayal was devastating to Sousuke, but he deserved it. Ulquiorra trusted him. Was his most loyal. But he had not repaid that trust, he had stepped on it.

"Ulquiorra, I…"

"Do. Not. Speak."

The Espada was visibly holding himself back. He was as stiff as marble, and his face twisted with anger and suppressed emotion.

His Reiatsu fluctuated violently as he struggled against his instincts.

Despite everything he had done, Ulquiorra really was his most precious Arrancar. He would take his hatred, if that meant the green-eyed being would still think of him.

"YOU…." he tried again, "Aizen Sousuke," he spat, "Correct me if I error, if I am hearing clearly and understanding the full scope of what you've finally deigned to tell us," the last an accusation.

Aizen sat still and stone-faced.

The other Espada while understandably pissed at the manipulation in recent battles, had not had as large a role as Ulquiorra, nor were they as close to himself as his Cuarto was.

Starrk and Tia fought the Shinigami in Karakura along with their Fraccion. They were not upset at the loss of Barragan or his subordinates. They were not upset at having fought. They were mildly displeased at the thought that they had been fighting without all the relevant information they should have had, but this did not change much for them. They had no interaction with anyone other than the Taicho they fought. Regardless of reason, they were going to fight the same Taicho later if the war continued, and they were on opposing sides. It was logical that they should clash.

Grimmjow couldn't care less about motives, he loved battle pure and simple. He got what he wanted and more. It was just a bonus that the fight had actually been training and he ended up powering up substantially.

The backstory on the Strawberry was relevant to him because it meant Ichigo was a fuckin' strong opponent with tons of other shit he could do, and that meant more battles.

He grinned.

Nnoitora was similarly happy with his battle and its results. He was even happier when Tesla was fixed up.

He was angry that there were now two women above him in rank. It rankled him. But he had his ass thoroughly handed to him today by a woman with half a brain. Now Nel was all healed and twice as strong, the bitch. He would honor the rules though and only fight her in combat, cuz then she would take him seriously.

Kaien was still a bit dazed.

To be honest, he didn't count Aizen's actions as against himself. He was not himself at that time. He was only just resurfacing when the midget ran him through again. Talk about a wake-up call.

Szayel hadn't been motivated by Aizen to fight. He had always acted on his own reasons. His had been curiosity. He had gained so much in return!

He almost thought he should thank Aizen for the wonderful beings he coaxed into Hueco Mundo. They were so fascinating.

He licked his lips.

He would just thank Aizen by creating something new and groundbreaking. Maybe then he could get permission to get a closer, more personal, look at his subjects.

It was Ulquiorra who was justifiably enraged.

"I kidnapped an innocent woman," he gritted out.

"I treated her terribly and degraded her. Ignored her and made her suffer on your orders."

He paused and tried to gather himself, his emotions overwhelming his usual apathetic state-of-mind.

"I lied to her and threatened her," he swallowed, "I made her cry."

The table finally gave way under his grip.

"You," he slammed his hand down, cracking the table again. "You have no idea," he hissed through his teeth.

"No n-no," he said hoarsely.

"You have no clue of the gravity of what you have done. The orders I followed through for you. That woman," his eyes narrowed, "that woman was supposed to mean something to me."

Sousuke's eyes widened at this. Yes, he had noticed the Espada's strange fascination with the woman, but he hadn't made anything of it.

"I could feel nothing. NOTHING. And then there she was. I couldn't understand it. I couldn't come to understand it because she was meant to be a prisoner. I did everything I could to ignore what I felt. I even took it out on her," his voice raising in pitch.

"When I was fading away and the only thing I could see was her, I knew. I had driven away, I had refused the one thing in this universe who was meant for me."

He scoffed, "it doesn't matter that I am alive. The damage is done. And now you tell me it was all for nothing," he ran a hand over his face in slightly hysterical disbelief.

"And then," a sharp bark of a laugh. The Espada near him looked at him in alarm and moved further away. His seeming breakdown terrifying them. Aizen was just as frazzled, not knowing what to do or say.

"And THEN, I fought an honorable and just man under FALSE pretenses." He breathed in loudly, trying to stay focused.

"I _KILLED _him _TWICE." _He spat vitriolically.

"Oh Shit," Grimmjow paled.

The Espada was vibrating with suppressed anger. His Reiatsu was a tangible weight on the blue haired panther.

Gin looked sharply at Aizen in astonishment. His eyed actually open for once.

Aizen made no show of noticing anyone but the green-eyed demon across from him.

"I insulted his honor. His purpose. I insulted his humanity and his naivety. I mocked him, spit on his motives and power."

He inhaled with a rattle, "But it is I who have been naïve. I did all this, I did this all for you, my master. Without question or hesitation."

The Espada went quiet, his tension sluffing off as he supported himself on the broken table.

He began again so quietly and rapidly they almost couldn't hear him.

"I had nothing if I didn't have HIS honor. I had nothing if I did not have a just purpose. I had nothing if I was not trusted by Aizen-sama. All this. Gone. How do I atone? My behavior was unforgivable. Who even am I?"

He went silent as these thoughts rushed through his clouded mind.

"I'm Empty. A void of nothingness. Anger and despair. The Espada of Despair. I am the Espada of Despair."

The room felt the rapid shift in mood. The audience watching the rapid deterioration of the man as he babbled through his pain.

The others cringed or flinched at the sandpaper rough, icy Reiatsu that now seeped from the silent Espada.

Aizen was wary. He wore a devastated look of concern. He was gripping the table as if to stop himself from launching himself across it.

A quiet whisper that echoed in the dead silence of the room, "Who am I, if I am not _your_ Espada?"

His tone was so void of life that Sousuke couldn't bear it. Without thinking he made to stand, his arm lifting to try and reach for him.

But Ulquiorra was beyond his reach.

The Espada must have seen him move, because he followed the question by turning up his face to look at Aizen.

His face would haunt him for years to come.

For the first time in his existence, the Espada who embodied apathy, despair, and nothingness was crying.

…

**Chapter 3**

Ah, where had his mind gone. The meeting, he had gotten lost in thought.

Everyone was sitting except Gin who was standing and outlining their progress and what their following steps would be. He had made graphs and models and an impressively large power-point presentation.

The Espada looked suitably bored but were trying to make it look like they were paying attention. Gin seemed not to care either way, he was having too much fun.

Aizen involuntarily sighed, gazing again at the empty chair across from him.

Gin paused and the others all turned to look at him in varying degrees of shock and concern.

It was not often that he expressed outward emotion other than smooth confidence and an air of collectedness and superiority.

The Espada must think him irritated or possibly fed-up. Whenever he sighed in front of them, people died. He could see why, then, this made them wary.

"Thank you, Gin. Your presentation was satisfactory, and I am pleased with the success we have had and the success of this meeting."

Gin had been frowning, thinking he had displeased him in some way, but this turned into his signature fox-grin when Aizen complimented him.

The man could still be that small child looking for his approval, he thought wistfully.

The others waited for the other shoe to drop on bated breath.

"However, I believe continuing after a break would be best. We have been seated quite a while."

They breathed out in relief.

"Thank you, Aizen-sama. We appreciate your concern and care for our well-being," Ulquiorra addressed him.

As was often the case, the regal Espada was the one to speak for the rest of them. He seemed to be their unanimously appointed spokesperson.

Aizen nodded.

"Very well, we will reconvene in 2 hours time. Use this time to have a meal or rest."

Aizen stood first, it was custom for him to dismiss them.

He and the others paused, however, as the meeting room doors opened to reveal a tall silhouette.

Ichigo.

In the five years since their initial meeting, the man had become even more powerful and even more beautiful, he thought.

Ichigo had initially been weary of him, with good reason. He had also been seething with hurt because of the secrets his father had kept from him.

Aizen later found out that in the process of gaining power and unifying the pieces of his soul during his time in Hueco Mundo, he had been given his own history lesson. He had come to terms with himself and his Zanpakutō spirits.

This did not mean his father was forgiven. It also did not mean Urahara was off the hook either. The man was a mentor and like a second father to Ichigo. He felt the man could have at least been a little more up front with him. For death's sake, the blonde had sent him in half blind to Las Noches.

After the initial discomfort fell away, the two of them had begun working together almost flawlessly. The two of them were, without question, the most powerful beings on the game board, and they were both ridiculously clever. Aizen had discovered many things about the hybrid during this time.

Apparently Ichigo was a Polyglot. He had quite the aptitude for languages. Most of the Arrancar and Sado, enjoyed his fluency in Spanish, Starrk especially was grateful, his tendency was to speak more in Spanish than anything else. Grimmjow, the Ishida, and for no real reason Urahara, spoke a smattering of German.

He himself was partial to French.

He was also a fairly good vocalist and could play guitar and the piano. He sincerely hoped Ichigo had not danced anywhere in public. Rather than terrible, Ichigo was too good a dancer.

He came in third in his class, only because he wished to draw less attention to himself, the man had informed him.

He wasn't a fan of human sports but was good enough at soccer to help his sister practice. He was, no surprise, adept at hand-to-hand martial arts, kendo, and was handy with a cross-bow (something about a lost bet)

He was an excellent cook but wasn't good with making desserts.

The man actually had excellent Reiatsu control, they had come to find out. He was also adept at the spiritual arts. With the help of Hinamori-chan he had progressed miles beyond her own skill set and was now approaching Sousuke's own level in Kido aptitude.

He was a brilliant strategist and competent trainer. He had taken to helping any Espada or Numero he passed with their technique and training. Grimmjow and Gilga were two of his most exuberant students he thought dryly.

Another incredible feat he had come to be aware of was the fluidity of the berry's soul.

Ichigo it seemed was a being unlike any other in the Three Worlds. He was able to go from one end of the spiritual spectrum to the other. From human to Quincy to Shinigami to Hollow, the man had quite a number of forms. He had been privy to viewing each of them, barring a form which Ichigo himself had not been able to gain access to as of yet.

The man was human. He was Quincy. He was Hollow. He was Shinigami. He was Spirit. He was something else.

Getting to know his 'other' selves had been an interesting experience to say the least.

There was Ichigo himself and then there were the others. The beings who made up his soul. Each had their own hopes, motivations, personalities, and strengths. He and Kisuke were still unsure how exactly Ichigo's soul had splintered this way and yet still seemed to function with no apparent problems. The idea that a principle soul could split or create so many separate beings was mind-boggling. But Ichigo was firmly against the two of them doing any experimenting on him or the beings who resided within him.

His Zanpakutō spirts were called Zangetsu collectively. One part Shinigami, one part Hollow based, and the other Quincy.

This meant for some reason or other, Ichigo had a physical being to represent each piece of the puzzle.

He called him Zangetsu Ossan, the Quincy portion of his Zanpakutō.

His Hollow was named Shiro. The same 'White' who had been passed to him at birth.

The Shinigami sliver of his soul was made when Ichigo attempted Bankai for the first time. A small being by the name of Tensa Zangetsu.

In their true form, together they formed a single bladed Shikai and a dual bladed Bankai.

Then there was the more complicated matter.

From what he could gather, Aizen was forced to conclude Ichigo was always the anomaly. Anything which could happen, would; anything which was possible, was; anything which was improbable, was not; anything which was irrational or impossible, was not where Kurosaki Ichigo was concerned.

He had come to the decision that he would not ask questions in the future. It was less of a headache.

What should not have been possible was a difference in time and space inside Ichigo's inner world. Every Shinigami had one. But Ichigo's seemed to be on another level entirely. His was essentially another dimension. It had its own time flow which was different than the real world. This allowed Ichigo to train inside his inner world while his body remained in stasis. He could train for months in his mind and only hours will have passed in reality. His plethora of spirits also made it possible for this to happen mid-battle. He had learned to hand over the reins to one of them while his own consciousness slipped to the background.

This was how he had evolved so quickly in Hueco Mundo. It was the reason why he was able to beat Ulquiorra.

The shortened version of events, according to Ichigo, was that when he entered Hueco Mundo he had a rift between his Hollow, Shinigami, and Quincy powers. His Hollow and himself were at odds and he didn't trust the spirit calling itself Zangetsu. This severely handicapped him.

Still, he was able to fight his first few battles with a 'shit' Shikai and a 'bastardized' Bankai. The turning point was when Ulquiorra had killed him the first time. During the one hour or so his body had laid in the sands, his inner world was still turning.

That one hour of real-time gave him one week in his mindscape.

During this time he beat answers out of the three spirits.

After they were all more or less on the same page and had enlightened him to the fact that his current Shikai and Bankai were basically half-formed versions of his true ones, Ichigo had focused on unlocking his True Shikai.

This led to a variety of forms which were brought about as the four of them struggled to combine their individual parts together to form a whole. Ichigo has so much Reiyoku in his core, and thus in each spirit who possess differing types, making the process painful and arduous.

The first combination of themselves led to a Vasto Lorde form as his hollow asserted his presence in the bond.

And then he woke up. Inoue-san had 'rejected' his death and he went to battle Grimmjow. The merging of himself with Shiro allowed Ichigo to fully unlock the use of his mask in his battle with Grimmjow, he was able to use sonido and bala.

During the battle and in the moments after, Ichigo related to him that his Reiyoku was a mess. Internally he was struggling to balance out his soul. It led to an almost complete depletion of his Reiatsu when Nnoitora showed up and may have led to his death if Nelliel had not provided a distraction and if Zaraki had not shown up.

This depletion he would later find out was the creation of another form. It was a human form at first. A form which had converted all of its spiritual power into raw physical strength.

This form was a stoic and rational being named Kurosaki Chigo. Since Ichigo was not actually a human, but rather a Quincy, it made some kind of sense that this form became the outlet for his solely Quincy powers following his return home from Hueco Mundo.

The small amount of healing Inoue-san had done after his battle with Grimmjow allowed his soul to recover enough to jump start his Reiyoku once more. He was faced with only one option, he had to fight Ulquiorra.

Both Ishida-san and Inoue-san could attest that the following battle was nothing short of complete destruction.

In Ichigo's words, "a mini-Armageddon."

His lover could be quite dramatic when he so wished.

…

"I was getting my ass beat six ways from Sunday. My Bankai and even my Hollow mask did jack-shit. Shiro, the bastard, was backseat driving until Ulquiorra, that constant apathetic thorn in my side, finally revealed his resurrección.

Honestly it's pretty freaking bad-ass.

And then I get another hole in my chest, as if the first one wasn't enough. What is it with him and that spot, anyway?

While I'm busy cussing out my Hollow for said backseat driving and distracting me, Reiga takes the wheel and unleashes our then Vasto Lorde form. Yep it's a thing. Commence miniature hellfire and brimstone.

But I wasn't pussyfooting around either, Zangetsu and I had to come up with something to beat this overgrown bat. So my ever wise and cryptic ass Ossan Zanpakutō says we're running out of time so he's going to give me a boost. Chigo was out of the question. I would need to instant regenerate when we 'woke up' and Reiga's energy was too present right then for my wholly human self to take over. And besides, my Vasto Lorde Form and Chi's Form were basically equal at the time. It would have been pointless.

Ossan tells me he's got some kinda seal on my Reiyoku - Don't ask - I'm still pretty pissed off at him about it.

He says he can take it off, but the outpouring of Reiatsu would be like a bomb going off, I could hit Orihime or Ishida. I didn't really have a choice though.

Ulquiorra pulls this 'Segunda Etapa' outta his ass, which, not cool. I didn't even know they could do Bankai!

When I came back online, Reiga was going ape-shit and was blasting holes into Ulquiorra, and also made one in Uryuu. Something I was very, very not pleased with.

Ossan was right, of course. The Reiatsu explosion was ridiculous and we practically vaporized Ulquiorra.

An' well, I guess you know the rest …"

...

The rest being:

Through combat training with a newly resurrected, and still obviously furious at Aizen, Ulquiorra, Ichigo manages to stabilize his Vasto Lorde Form. The new Hollow spirit, Reiga, and himself broke his mask and were able to transform naturally into an Arrancar.

Zangetsu Ossan and Ichigo figured out his Quincy form with the help of the younger Ishida and Ryuuken-san, who he knows is inwardly beside himself with pride for the orangette.

Kurosaki Chigo is intense during battle. His intense gaze and monotone way of speaking are unnerving and quite effective in rattling his opponents. Outside of combat, Chi is the opposite. Happy, sunny, and kind, the long-haired Quincy shows Ichigo's sensitive and nurturing side more readily than the others.

The first time Isshin had seen Ichigo become Chigo, he had become near inconsolable and incomprehensible with tears. With a tight face, Ryuuken informed the teen, "It's like seeing a ghost, you look so much like her."

But the teen was still pushing to unlock the True versions of his Zanpakutō.

With everything finally laid bare, the teen was able to really connect with his inner spirits and with himself. The key to gaining access to his true potential was to accept himself, accept the beings who made up himself, he had to give up his guilt and shame over his mother's death, he had to strengthen his resolve – what was he fighting for? Who was he protecting now? Rather than work alone or rely solely on his inner spirits, he had to learn to work in-sync with them.

The overwhelming presence of Shiro had brought about his Arrancar Form, Reiga, the rapid depletion of his Reiyoku and the stress of his battles, his need to protect Orihime and Nel, had carved out Chigo from his soul.

And then came another anomaly.

…

It was a year into their partnership when Ichigo enlisted his help in breaking through the barrier of his powers. The teen had always gained the most through combat and through his body. He just needed a push, and Aizen was of the mind to grant Ichigo whatever he wanted.

It was Starrk who witnessed his birth.

Mugetsu.

He had been a silent specter with eyes the color of blood and long hair black as pitch. His torso, arms, and lower face were wrapped in silver bandages and his aura was so powerful it warped the air around him. His touch disintegrated matter. His power had topped Starrk's, perhaps topped Captain Commander (no one had seen the old man's Bankai). Theoretically, only Aizen was stronger than Mugetsu.

Ichigo's transformation into this powerful being had given him hope that one day he might finally have an equal. He would no longer have to stand at the top over everyone else, alone.

Truthfully, at first, no one knew the extent of what Mugetsu could do, or really, anything he could do. The haunting figure had not raised his weapon or made any moves to attack. He had simply stood there staring at the Primera unblinkingly until said Wolf was interrupted by his Fraccion.

Starrk, seeing that the man was not arming himself for combat, made to release his Resurrección.

A widening of red eyes and a step forward halted the Espada's actions.

The silent man communicated a warning. He was urging Starrk not to release his Resurrección.

This was because although Starrk could not feel any Reiatsu from Mugetsu, the truth was that Mugetsu was so powerful no one in Las Noches but Aizen would be able to comprehend him. If Starrk got too close in his unreleased Form, he risked his body being crushed to dust. In time, Ichigo learned to regulate all of his forms so that he could be around others without choking or erasing them, but at the moment of his birth, Mugetsu was very dangerous without even lifting a finger.

Mugetsu was a being formed from the melding of his Zanpakutō spirits with himself. A complete merging, Szyael and Urahara had informed them. Rather than syncing together as Zanpakutō and wielder, the four of them had instead bonded. The difference between the two processes was the complete loss of individual identity between the spirits.

Mugetsu was not Ichigo and he was not Zangetsu. He was just Mugetsu. He was both Zanpakutō and wielder, he was both of these things and yet not either of these.

Un-bonding them was no easy task. It seemed at first, Mugetsu was ignorant of his nature. He was ignorant of the people and places around him. He was, in summary, as knowledgeable about the world and himself as someone who was born yesterday, literally.

It was determined the problem could only be solved by Mugetsu himself, and so they waited.

The being had to stay within the confines of Las Noches, he was too powerful and dangerous anywhere else.

The only people who could be around Mugetsu for any long length of time were Starrk, Ulquiorra, and Sousuke, himself.

This led to Ulquiorra taking charge of the young spirit-being. For weeks, Mugetsu had the curiosity of a kitten, he grew fixated on certain things for hours, he had to have concepts which were common knowledge explained to him, he struggled to control his power. For all intents and purposes, Mugetsu was a small child, though he looked like a young man.

No one had figured out how to remove the wrappings from around his mouth. If Mugetsu knew, he wasn't telling. Meaning, Mugetsu was mute during this time. The fact that his name was Mugetsu was not even known until weeks later, when the being could identify itself. Instead, everyone had taken to calling him 'Kuro.'

Starrk helped the red-eyed man with his power the best he could. Usually this involved no more than sitting or napping together. It appeared to be an arrangement both of them were more than happy to have. Mugetsu had to learn to control how much Reiatsu he put out, consciously and unconsciously. He had no basis of knowledge for this because, as stated, he was a blank slate with none of Ichigo's previous knowledge.

They both took everything in stride.

Gin could often be seen walking through the halls with a tag along. Like a baby duckling Mugetsu would trail after the fox-grinning ex-taicho. Gin found this adorable and encouraged the specter to help him with his 'tasks.'

Ulquiorra was usually close behind in these instances. He often saved Mugetsu from himself and the rest of the Palace from Mugetsu when Gin and his 'tasks' (pranks) were involved.

Tousen, like many others in the Palace, stayed clear of their new guest.

The blind man saying that he couldn't feel any Reiyoku or Reiatsu from him. When he was in the room or near the stoic ex-Squad 8 Taicho, Kaname told him he got chills and a sick twist in his stomach, like a warning that he was in the presence of a dangerous predator.

While Aizen had no issues with the specter, he simply had little time to spare for him. Their time together mostly consisted of quite teatimes, himself softly talking to the silent man about his plans, his hopes for the future of the Three Worlds, sometimes daily happenings around the palace, all with the sound of piano serenades playing in the background.

He missed Ichigo more than he would like to admit.

…

It was around the end of the second month of his stay, when Mugetsu finally 'woke up.'

He had to admit, the whole situation still caused all of them some confusion.

It was a Saturday. Saturday mornings in Las Noches entailed group breakfast followed by training.

Gin, Tousen, and himself arrived that morning to the hall to see all of the Espada seated at the long, rectangular table. Their Fraccion were seated at a separate table opposite their own. Aizen sat at the head of the table as usual with his lieutenants on either side. From there the seating went by rank around the table. This meant that Starrk and Ulquiorra had placed Mugetsu in between themselves. A placement meant to buffer the raven's Reiatsu from the others, and also to prevent any of the others from accidently provoking the silent man. He didn't want to imagine the damage to his Espada and his palace if such a fight happened in the enclosed meeting hall.

Things had been going smoothly. The morning appearing to be one where his Espada were in a congenial mood for once.

And then Nnoitora and Grimmjow got into a spat as usual.

He had no idea what the two had been arguing about, no doubt it was something trivial and idiotic, but the disagreement went from verbal to physical in no time.

As he had been readying himself to step in, the two had begun using their knives against each other, Nnoitora knocked Grimmjow's from his hand.

Everyone watched in horror as the knife soared across the table and headed towards a yawning and unsuspecting Primera.

The cutlery used in the palace was made from a special type of metal designed to cut through the food the Arrancar and Espada ate within Las Noches. This meant they were near indestructible and was very, very sharp. The force behind the knife was also substantial, being thrown by the Quinta.

The knife flew past Starrk's face, grazing his cheek and slicing a cut through the flesh. It had healed almost instantly, naturally, but a line of crimson was still left behind in evidence. The knife embedding itself in the concrete wall behind the table.

As a small droplet inched slowly down his face like syrup, everyone held their breath.

The Sexta and Quinta were looking on in terror, wanting to leave but too terrified to move. Everyone was thinking the same thing: who was going to react? Starrk or Mugetsu?

In either case, the outcome would not be pleasant for the guilty parties. The difference was that if Starrk scolded them, they would recover before the day was out. If Mugetsu reacted to the assault— on one of the only people he seemed to like in the whole goddamn palace— then they would not be breathing after the next few seconds.

Starrk slowly raised a hand to his cheek in surprise. The hand had barely made it halfway there when Mugetsu beat the Wolf to it.

Rather than anger, the red-eyed man had furrowed his brows in what appeared to be concern.

Lightly touching the man's cheek, the specter silently looked to the 'injured' grey-eyed Espada. Starrk could parse the meaning of look, having grown used to the silent man's expressions.

"It's nothing, mi pequeño. Just a scratch."

As the blood began to seep into the grey wrappings on the raven's fingers, he looked even less happy about the Primera's answer.

Everyone held their breath as the man stroked his bloody thumb over the cut which was no longer there.

Much to everyone's shock and surprise, the man leaned in even closer, staring intently first at the red staining his cheek and then to Starrk's widened eyes. For the first time in perhaps ever, the Primera's eyes were as open as they could get.

Then, with everyone clueless as to what was happening, Mugetsu pressed his bandaged mouth to crimson.

Starrk inhaled sharply at the 'kiss.'

Although he was thrown for a loop, Aizen was enjoying the pleasant turn of events. It was a cute gesture, he thought. Certainly, a childish one. Mugetsu had tried to 'kiss' the wound better.

He allowed a small chuckle to escape his lips in amusement, and he heard Gin make a humming noise under his breathe at the sight as well.

Starrk was so flummoxed, his mouth had opened in shock. He was at a loss on how to respond.

Not caring either way it seemed, Mugetsu was quietly pleased. Leaning back, his 'curing' done, he was fixing to go back to enjoying the others talking and eating while he enjoyed their company.

This allowed the table's occupants to see the transfer of Starrk's blood from his cheek to the bandages on Mugetsu's face.

Ulquiorra's brow ticked at the gore, not knowing how he was going to get it cleaned off.

Starrk's face was clear of any red, all of it seeping onto Mugetsu.

And then the blood continued to soak into the bandages until it was gone. Lifting his previously dirtied hand, Ulquiorra noted the absence of blood on his fingers as well.

The pleased look on the silent man's face turned contemplative, and then the strangest thing that whole morning occurred.

The minute the blood finished disappearing into the wrappings, they began to loosen and fall away from Mugetsu's face.

Slipping down his face and disintegrating, Mugetsu face was revealed in its entirety.

The absence of any covering allowed them to witness a pink tongue gathering the stain of red from his soft pink lips.

A hum of consideration issued forth into the shocked silence as the spirit-being made the first noise anyone had heard in two months.

"Kuro-san?" Ulquiorra stated in slight concern.

Ruby eyes flicked to the right as 'Kuro' responded to the entreaty.

A collective sweat-drop of incredulity was the unanimous response to the dark-haired being's deep, monotone answer of, "…I think…I'm a bit hungry…"

…

Previously, no one had been aware the being even ate. For two months the being had gone without food or water.

But it just so happened that, Mugetsu did not survive on food or water, he fed on Reishi.

The amounts provided by Ulquiorra, Starrk, and Aizen's Reiatsu was more than enough to keep the being satisfied. Until he had gotten a taste of the Primera's Reishi-dense blood.

The infusion also did something else, it allowed Mugetsu to glean certain things from it. Just as a Zanpakutō is able to channel the emotion and thought present in its wielder's Reiatsu through its blade, Mugetsu could parse these things from the Reiatsu around him and in a super concentrated way through the Reishi present in the Primera's blood.

It was as if a spark of recognition had lit in his mind. He knew what he had to do.

The turn of events, and the verbal communication of the virtually unknown spirit made Sousuke so very curious.

He wished to know what would happen if 'Kuro' was given more blood. What would happen if they fed him?

As with all things, he aimed to find the answers.

"Oh?" he said congenially, curiously. "And what is it you are hungry for _…?"

The being perked up at Aizen's address. Smiling he said, "Mugetsu. I am Mugetsu."

The smile and deep voice the man had warmed him inside. He had missed the sound of Ichigo's voice more than he had thought. While the man was not Ichigo and did not sound exactly like him, that warm smile was enough for him to see the teen's presence in the dark spirit.

Ulquiorra and Starrk seemed to be enraptured by the man and at the turn of events. They were staring intently at the raven, hanging on his every word.

"What can I do for you, Mugetsu?" Aizen said not unkindly. Absently, he noted that several of the Espada and Gin glanced at him in confusion when he uttered the being's name. It was as if only he had heard the spirit give his address. Interesting.

The red-eyed man gazed at him in thought, absentmindedly swiping his tongue over his lips once more.

His eyes flicking down to observe the motion, his suspicions were confirmed at least in this regard.

His lip ticking up in amusement at the childlike hesitation, Sousuke picked up his own knife and slid the blade deeply into the flesh of his palm.

A dark crimson well of blood brightly, Mugetsu swallowing visibly at the sight, straining to watch its collection into the cup of Aizen's hand and pooling there.

Everyone watched in utter fascination at the proceedings.

At Sousuke beckoning motion, Mugetsu stood silently and drifted over to the Master of Las Noches.

His gaze unfaltering from the lifeblood offered, he sank to his knees next to the man's chair and gently, hesitantly took the hand into his own.

Glancing up as if asking for permission, Mugetsu was pleased when Aizen nodded his head swiftly in acquiescence.

Closing his eyes, the being began drinking from Sousuke's cupped palm.

A few mouthfuls in, he paused. Cleaning his lips of crimson once more, he inhaled deeply before opening his bright crimson eyes.

"By what Name are you called, Morningstar of the Past?

For what Purpose have you whispered my Name, Luminarium of the Present?

Inside the Mirror of your Heart, whose Light is cast in its reflection, Sovereign of the Future?"

Mugetsu's unflinching gaze held him spellbound. While he would normally detest being confused or taken off-guard, he found himself yearning to gain this being's approval. Why and for what purpose he didn't care. With all his soul he felt tethered in this moment, just as he felt a pull to Kurosaki Ichigo. In such cases, he was inclined to follow such feelings.

Under the awed bewilderment of his Espada, he answered Mugetsu's imploration, somewhat in imitation of the spirit's invocation.

"I am called Aizen Sousuke, Moonless Night.

My Purpose is Balance, Piercer of Heavens.

The Mirror of my Heart reflects Himawari and Amber, Lone Protector."

He could feel the intense looks some of his Espada were aiming his way. If he hadn't been transparent before, it was clear now where his heart and mind lie. He wondered when he had become so soft and sentimental. He couldn't bring himself to care, not where Ichigo was involved.

His answer was met with a fierce fire lighting up in ruby-red orbs. A pleased, content smile made its way across his pale face.

"I await your call, Aizen Sousuke, Lotus and Indigo."

The rush of adoration and joy when Mugetsu returned his sentiment was indescribable. He probably looked like a love-sick fool.

Nodding his head in affirmation, Aizen then watched as, in a swirl of black and red Reiatsu, Mugetsu reformed into a long black Zanpakutō.

"What the FUCK just happened!?" Grimmjow yowled.

What indeed.

…

**Chapter 4**

Urahara Kisuke had said that Ichigo had bonded with all of his soul parts, creating a new, singular being. This being, Mugetsu, was both a Zanpakutō and yet not.

He had a corporeal form. He could walk the halls and touch things. He affected the world around him. He could wield the Zanpakutō at his waist just fine. And yet, he was ethereal and graceful. He practically floated when he moved. The feeling of his Reiatsu was unlike anything Sousuke had ever experienced. It was something else entirely. Within Las Noches, only Sousuke could sense his Reiatsu, feel the well of his Reiyoku. Like himself, Mugetsu could not be felt by anyone else because he was simply too powerful.

And then THAT happened.

Mugetsu turned into Mugetsu. The spirit-being became the Zanpakutō. A real, functioning, honest to death Zanpakutō. Through some bizarre turn of fate, he, Aizen Sousuke, had become the master, the wielder of two Zanpakutō.

And Mugetsu was a terrifying Zanpakutō to behold.

…

Once the shock of the transformation had faded a bit, and he had calmed down two hysterical Espada wanting their charge back, he sequestered himself away to enter his inner world.

Inside, his mind was very different from how he normally perceived it. The swaying willow trees, lotus pools, and clear moon-full sky were replaced with red.

The sky was red with a black moon. The pond reflected the color, making it seem like a pool of blood. In fact, he was almost certain it was in fact blood.

The ground was pitch black, the trees charred and bare.

In some ways it held its own beauty. Just as the raven-haired, carmine-eyed beauty who met him there by the blood-pond.

Mugestu still had his face uncovered and for once he had on a full black kimono, although he could see the grey wrappings still present underneath. His bare feet ruffled the black grass.

For the first time in two months Aizen was able to hold a conversation with the mysterious being.

The reason Mugetsu had been mute and blank was because he was searching for a master. Similar to all Zanpakutō spirits, they remain mute or silent to all, except when their wielder finally hears their name. When Mugetsu had swallowed Starrk's blood, the Reishi and the nature of the fluid, lifeblood, had sparked Mugetsu's dormant instincts. Before he was listlessly searching and wandering not really knowing his purpose, but the blood, something that tied into his instinct and with his powers as a Zanpakutō, pushed him to accept Sousuke's offer as well.

There was little chance involved in this regard. In fact, he could have gone on for many more months as a mute spirit because Mugetsu informed him that no one but Aizen would have been able to wield him. It was inevitable that Aizen would end up as his master. None of the others were powerful enough.

When questioned about Ichigo, Mugetsu had cocked his head curiously. He said that the first step was his creation. The second was his finding a worthy wielder. The third was mastering Mugetsu.

In order for him to have a chance at returning to his original form, Aizen would need to unlock Mugetsu's secrets and master them. In the mean-time, Mugetsu was now just a blade.

He spent countless hours in and outside his mindscape. Weeks past as he struggled, a new concept for himself, to get a grasp on the incredibly powerful Zanpakutō.

Ichigo's friends came and went. Urahara asked for updates, Isshin and Ryuuken demanded them.

Shinji had been coming a couple times every week when Mugetsu had been corporeal. Now he impatiently waited for news about the berry-head's return.

All of them wanted Ichigo back. Himself included. But rushing would get him nowhere. He would not neglect Mugetsu just because he missed his amber-eyed companion. After all, Mugetsu was a part of Ichigo too, and he was fascinated with every bit of the hybrid.

He first mastered using the blade in sealed form. Truthfully, Mugetsu, even sealed, was ridiculously effective. Between Aizen's own Reiatsu and the power of the blade, he decimated most things with barely a swing.

His releases, he came to discover, were similar to Kuchiki Byakuya's in that, there were several stages in each release.

His Shikai had 2 stages, or rather 'Phases.'

These were called:

Mugetsu: 5th Moon, Waxing Crescent and Mugetsu: 4th Moon, Waning Crescent

5th moon released attacks identical to Ichigo's Zangetsu, the Getsuga Tensho. It also had the capability of releasing several at once or in succession. The difference was blood.

Mugetsu was the first of its kind that he had seen.

Its attacks gained power, attacks becoming larger, stronger, more lethal, when blood was present. The wielder or the enemy, the blade fed on the iron liquid and fueled its Getsuga Tensho. The more blood the better.

4th moon allowed for the addition of defensive maneuvers. The blade released a red, translucent shield which arced over the wielder. Contact with the surface cause a backlash of energy on the attacker. Again, this became more impenetrable with the presence of blood.

The first time he had used Mugetsu's Shikai effectively – far from Las Noches and living creatures - he had used his own blood on the blade, the destruction it wrought with one attack scorched and hardened the desert sands for several miles around himself.

Runuganga had not been very pleased.

A set-back he encountered, was a lack of opponents to test his blade with. He felt using the blade in combat would be the quickest and surest way to master Mugetsu. This was the way Ichigo trained and advanced after all.

Starrk was able to hold his own quite well when Mugetsu was sealed. Ulquiorra could put up a fair challenge when he went into his Segunda Etapa, but again, with Mugetsu sealed.

When he released the blade into 5th Moon Phase both Primera and Segunda called it quits. Honestly, he was proud of them for even taking him and Mugetsu on. He had no idea what it felt like to take on an opponent so far above you, you couldn't feel their presence. It must be unnerving.

He and Urahara had battled for a good while with their swords sealed. Kisuke released his Benihime and he went into 5th Phase and then 4th Phase. Urahara lasted a good while before the intensity of the attacks put a stop to the spar. Urahara related to him that Mugetsu was so powerful he could barely sense his Reiatsu. Really, he said, its more an instinctual feeling rather than an actual reading. Starrk and Ulquiorra seconded his opinion. They could not sense him in the traditional sense, but their bodies and minds recognized Mugetsu as a lethal threat. Something not to mess with.

Testing the blade on Kisuke's Bankai was pointless, as Benihime's Bankai was not really the sort for this kind of combat.

The same held true for Hirako, Ukitake, and Shuunsui. Their Bankai as well made little to no difference in the amount of time they lasted.

Isshin was still unable to use his Bankai, so his time sparring with the goateed man was short-lived as well. Even when Ryuuken and he doubled up.

And so, he was at a loss for competent sparring partners.

…

Almost two months after Mugetsu had reverted to a blade, nearly four months since his appearance, Aizen Sousuke mastered Bankai for the second time in his life.

Urahara suggested a last-ditch effort in order to help him reach Bankai. By that point everyone was willing to do anything to get Ichigo back as they knew him.

Kisuke, Isshin, Ryuuken, Ukitake, Shuunsuui, Yoruichi, Hirako, and the Visored ex-taicho formed a joint effort to "take him down."

The battle had been severely taxing for the group, many of them sustained near-lethal injuries— bless Inoue Orihime— but they had accomplished what they set out to do.

Mugetsu's Bankai was something he would most likely never use.

His Kyoka Suigetsu's Bankai did not increase his blade's power. Rather his blade was fully released in Shikai and his Bankai was like an upgrade in his allusion techniques. His Shikai allowed for small illusions, illusions which were created and dispelled within moments. But his Bankai allowed him to control and view everything occurring in the scope of his choosing, indefinitely. This meant that Las Noches was under a dome of his Zanpakutō 's gaze. If he wished he could know what is happening in any area of the Palace. He valued his privacy, and therefore gave his Espada theirs, but it was a handy surveillance system. In battle he could place the entire field of combat in a mass illusion.

Mugetsu's Bankai was not like this.

Mugetsu's Bankai is what made him a terrifying Zanpakutō.

Its three Phases, collectively called Bloodfield were nothing short of a living hell.

But… perhaps he should move along.

He chuckled.

His mind was really in another place today.

…

**Chapter 5**

Where had his train of thought diverged?

Kurosaki Ichigo.

An anomaly.

A being made up of a little of everything.

Individually there was:

Zangetsu Ossan

Shiro Zangetsu

And then Tensa Zangetsu.

These were Ichigo's Zanpakutō spirits. One for each part of his Hollow, Shinigami, and Quincy soul composition.

During his battles in Hueco Mundo, Ichigo was training to unlock his True Shikai and Bankai. Rather than this happening, he and his spirits struggled to resonate properly. The first being created from this upheaval was an Arrancar, a being called Reiga. This form was a completely Hollow-spirited being and encompassed all of his Hollow powers and nature. Unlike with Shiro, where Ichigo's body remained unchanged, with Reiga it was a flip of body and mind. Ichigo became a voice in the background while Reiga became the body's 'King,' its appearance bleaching white.

Then came the being called Kurosaki Chigo, who was an embodiment of Ichigo who was fully Quincy in nature.

Again, his creation was a result of Ichigo and his Zanpakutō trying to master his True Shikai and Bankai.

Mugetsu was yet another failure to properly sync their souls together. Rather than syncing, the four of them had bonded, creating a being who was not any one of them. He was a completely separate being. When Mugetsu discovered his nature as, primarily, a Zanpakutō, Aizen had gained the title of his wielder.

After mastering Mugetsu, Ichigo was finally split back into his individual parts. The whole ordeal lasted over four months, all of which Ichigo mostly remembered like a trippy fever dream.

Back to the drawing board.

It took Aizen stepping in to give Ichigo that final push he needed to gain his True Shikai.

They battled for days, slowly advancing forms and sword releases.

Between his own growth and the influence of Hokyoku, Aizen had been climbing in power levels as well. His was a gradual increase, like water trickling through a crack in a wall.

Aizen battled Ichigo with Kyoka Suigetsu unreleased through his Shikai and Bankai forms. He battled him through the addition of his Hollow mask. He battled Ichigo through his Arrancar form and his Quincy form. All with his own blade sealed.

He released his Shikai when Ichigo became Mugetsu.

He will admit, Ichigo put up a good challenge.

But Aizen was stronger. He was strong enough to push Ichigo to the brink of his powers and endurance. The teen ordered him to not hold back, and so in the end, when he swung with a blow which was most certainly lethal, Ichigo, once again, cracked the lock on his power.

The four spirits managed to sync together to form Ichigo's True Shikai (Kaijin Zangetsu).

A single bladed release. The blade was sleek and dark as midnight when turned one way and glowed white in the other. The guard was a larger version than previously and the ebony wrapped hilt was topped with a few links of chain. Ichigo's shihakusho was ruggedly ripped at the shoulders and bore no sleeves and opened widely at the chest. His right arm was encircled by a black chain. He also donned a pair of black fingerless gloves.

It is three years later and Ichigo is close to mastering his True Bankai. It is a dual-wield type with one large Khyber blade and a smaller trench knife blade. There was little difference in his garb besides the loss of the chain on his arm, which was replaced by X-shaped brand marks on his arms. He also had a large brand on his chest.

The difficulty in mastering his Bankai lay in the same nature as Mugetsu's – Zangetsu's Bankai (Zen Zangetsu) had two stages.

Ichigo continued to climb higher and higher. It was only a matter of time before he could look to his side from upon his throne and see the smiling hybrid sitting next to him.

…

Here he was in the present moment, standing in front of his gathered Espada, a meeting in intercession.

There at the door was his lover Ichigo. The person who was missing from the seat across from him.

It had only taken two years together for them to take their relationship from acquaintances to 'business' partners to friends to lovers. Looking back, it seemed fated. From the moment they stood in front of each other on Sokyoku Hill Aizen could tell the boy would be something to him, he just had no idea to what extent.

They had been drawn together by some invisible pull, and they both had done nothing to stop it.

His relationship with the fiery hybrid was not a well-kept secret among their allies.

It was clear they loved each other, and they had been going strong for going on three years now. They grew and evolved towards a bright future together just as their plans to end this millennia long trial were coming to fruition.

He and Ichigo were not shy of public displays but they held themselves in a generally professional manner. He didn't want anyone seeing Ichigo that way other than himself if he could avoid it.

Right now, he couldn't care less what any of the others thought or were doing.

"Dismissed," he said without taking his eyes off of the radiant man coming towards him.

Ichigo was in his Arrancar, or Cero Espada Form. The others could sense him and the Numeros were less timid or frightened when he used this form around the Palace.

His long orange hair was piled up in an artful mess intertwined with braids and bone beads. His Espada uniform was nowhere to be found, instead he had on sneakers, ripped black jeans, a black graphic t-shirt, and he's thrown one of Aizen's uniform robes over it. The robe had turquoise lining and swamped Ichigo's hands and trailed behind him slightly with extra fabric. Ichigo was by no means short or small, but Aizen was very broad and was almost a half foot taller than the young man.

Ichigo often pouted at the difference in their sizes, but Sousuke knew Ichigo secretly loved the fact that Aizen could completely wrap Ichigo up in his arms. Ichigo was always the protector, but with Aizen he felt like he could be the one in need of protection. The trust and faith the orangette put in Aizen meant more to him than he would ever be able to describe to the berry.

The look Gin shot him in his periphery was full of suppressed mirth. The man knew Aizen liked it when Ichigo wore his clothing.

Ignoring the smirking fox, he raised his arms and stepped forward to envelop his love in his arms.

He could feel the smile and soft sigh Ichigo released, face pressed into his chest.

Humming a bit in contentment, he ran a hand up Ichigo's neck to thread his hair between his fingers.

The moment would have been perfect, had his Espada not been slower than necessary leaving the meeting hall.

Internally rolling his eyes, he sighed and pulled back a little to see Ichigo's face.

In his Arrancar Form, Ichigo had gold markings across his eyelids, similar to geisha eye make-up. His bone mask took up residence curling around his ear in an intricate work of ear jewelry.

Both of these additions became targets for Sousuke's wandering fingers more often than not.

He could practically feel Grimmjow's overeager gaze burning into the back of Ichigo's head. Gilga was standing by the door in what he could only assume was the Quinta's attempt at appearing nonchalant.

Looking up at him with a half-amused, half-exacerbated smile Ichigo reluctantly moved from the warmth of his arms.

Turning to face the rowdiest of his 'children,' Ichigo chuckled at the practically vibrating panther Espada. Nnoitora also failing to hide his bloodlust when he realized Ichigo was paying attention to him.

Rolling his neck and shaking out his arms, Ichigo exhaled and called, "Shiro…Reiga, playtime."

As if vapor or smoke was spilling from Ichigo's parted lips, the two hollow spirits formed in front of their 'King.'

"Yo," a viciously grinning Shiro said in greeting. His Zanpakutō already out and balanced haphazardly on his shoulder.

The other intimidating Arrancar with long, snow-white hair, furred shihakusho, and a wickedly horned mask, tipped said facial covering up to rest in his hair, revealing his pale, blank face.

He nodded in greeting to Ichigo and Aizen before laser-focusing in on the two waiting Espada. The only change in his face was the acidic yellow glow which lit up his eyes in excitement for battle and the slight rise in killing intent he exuded.

"Is Kitty-cat-chan ready fer another ass-woopin'," Shiro taunted.

Grimmjow snarled and began to draw his Zanpakutō, "How about you quite hidin' behind mommy and daddy and we'll find out," the blue-haired Sexta growled back.

Both Shiro and Nnoitora cackled at the barb.

"Grimm."

Ichigo's soft baritone called.

The panther looked up slightly startled, his hand pausing in its removal of his blade from its scabbard.

He swallowed.

Aizen internally chuckled at the Espada's deer-in-the-headlights look. The 'mommy and daddy' comment wasn't really that far from the truth. Ichigo babied the Espada. He cared for all of Las Noches' occupants.

At first it astounded Sousuke how the violent Espada would react to his flame-haired partner. Now it was just endearing. Ichigo had them all wrapped around his little finger, and he really hadn't had to try much at all.

The nature of a Hollow was to defer to those in the pack stronger than itself. Ichigo and Aizen were the pack's Alpha and Alpha Mate in this scenario, the strongest. Even then, he expected antagonism or perhaps resentment, but there was none.

Case in point, just the small call of his name had halted the Sexta immediately.

"What are the rules about Zanpakutō inside closed rooms, mein panther?"

The panther shoved his blade back into its sheath and rubbed the back of his neck as he hung his head a bit sheepishly, "…no using them in the house…"

Nnoitora was trying to stifle his laughter into his palm at the scolding.

Aizen could see Tia's eyes light with amusement as she left the room with a widely grinning and waving Nel and Tres Bestias.

Ichigo smiled softly at the chastised response.

"Go on you four, out of doors, try not to destroy too much of Sousuke's Palace, por favor," as if he knew what was going through Sousuke's mind at the mention of more damage being done, the berry's hand slide down his arm lightly to grasp his palm within his own.

The four destructive man-children walked as fast as they could get away with out of the room before likely sprinting down the hall. Their Fraccion following at a more sedate pace.

Ichigo's warm, husky chuckle and bright eyes did something funny to Sousuke's heart.

The only ones left in the room now were Gin, who was doing something with his PowerPoint and graph boards, Kaien, Ulquiorra, and a droopy-eyed Starrk.

Szyael and Tousen had slipped out almost as soon as they were dismissed.

The reason for Kaien's hanging behind was quickly revealed as he cheerfully approached Ichigo and gave him a bone-crushing hug.

"How is my favorite cousin?" Sparkles practically radiating from the look-alike Espada.

"Well, certainly better now that I've seen your ugly mug today," Ichigo jested.

"I am offended and hurt. Now, gimme gimme gimme," Kaien faked a put-out expression before doing a 180 and began to behave like a hungry puppy, his hands making grabbing motions.

Ichigo lets out a sharp laugh at the Septima's behavior before dramatically pulling a large envelop out of the robe's inner pocket. Aizen doesn't have to guess to know the letter was from Ukitake.

Darting forward before its half-way out, Kaien lands a loud, wet kiss on Ichigo's cheek as he grabs the missive and runs out of the room so fast he blurs with a, "thanks cuz," trailing behind him in an echo.

A small, breathy laugh disguised as a cough from the Cuarto draws Ichigo out of his shock, his hand still outstretched.

Ulquiorra looks up at Ichigo, his face almost imperceptibly softening.

"Ichigo-sama," he greets with a dip of his head.

Secretly, Aizen thinks Ichigo favors Ulquiorra over even Grimmjow. His sunflower slipping away from his side with an affectionate brush to his arm.

Closing the last remaining feet between himself and the two seated Espada, Ichigo leans down to kiss the pale Espada's forehead.

This never fails to bring an embarrassed but pleased flush of pink to his cheeks as he raises a black-nailed hand to touch the spot on his forehead.

"Hello, mi murciélago."

Humming happily, Ichigo then turns to the Primera.

"Hola, prohijar," the sleepy Espada greets him. Usually this is followed by a kiss to the orangette's hand, but instead Starrk only manages to rub his cheek into it, already half-dozing.

Seeing how close to falling asleep sitting up the man is, Ichigo suppresses his fond laughter by pressing the drowsy Espada's head to his stomach in a comforting embrace. Sousuke can feel his lips breaking into a fond smile.

"¿Tienes sueño, mi lobo?"

The only response from the Primera is a tired rumble bordering on a snore.

Ichigo looks up at him then, his eyes and lips clenched together in an effort to conceal his reaction to the adorable sight.

After enjoying the sweet moment for just a little bit longer, the Cero called him over with a quiet, "Sousuke."

Moving in his usual graceful, soundless manner, the King of Las Noches circled around to stand behind his lover.

A look into Ichigo's eyes and the presentation of his free hand to the man was all that was needed for him to know what the orangette wanted.

Cupping the hand in his own and running his index finger down the hybrid's palm, he used a thin blade of Reiatsu to slice into the purposefully unguarded flesh.

The cut bloomed red briefly as blood pooled in Ichigo's hand before his instant regeneration kicked in and healed the wound.

Holding his hand out to his side, fist positioned as if he were holding a Zanpakutō, Ichigo summoned another sword-spirit.

"Mugetsu."

Black and red Reiatsu swirled around the hand, absorbing the offered blood and then coalescing into a black mass which slowly took form.

The red-eyed specter, pitch-black hair swaying around him, made a noise of greeting behind his gray wrappings.

Ichigo smiled at the child-like curiosity lighting up his carmine eyes as he looked at Ichigo and the up at Sousuke.

"Good afternoon, Mugetsu."

Sousuke greeted the spirit with a deep voice.

Mugetsu's eyes lit up with happiness at the recognition, Sousuke letting out a small breath of laughter at the being's innocent joy.

Then he turned his attention to the seated Primera and Segunda Espada. It was obvious he was elated to have been summoned to spend time with the pair.

Ever since Mugetsu was birthed, and he had a few confusing months in the Palace sorting out his purpose, his mind blank of everything, the two had taken on the role of his guardians. The bat and the wolf took it upon themselves to make sure the extremely powerful being didn't hurt himself or hurt others on accident. They had helped him to learn about the world and about how to control his powers to some extent.

Ichigo had summoned the spirit for one activity which the three routinely engaged in. Nap-time.

Not so much sleeping exclusively, but the Primera was often tired and Mugetsu was a quiet soul. The three of them often spent many hours in silence simply enjoying each-other's presence.

Ulquiorra stood as the two made eye-contact.

"We will take our leave, Ichigo-sama, Aizen-sama. Please leave Mugetsu in our care," the green-eyed man expressed sincerely.

Releasing the Primera, the absence of his warmth causing the man to stir, Ichigo allowed Mugetsu to take his place.

Starrk felt the shift in presence and looked up to see blood-red eyes looking intently down at him. He gave a sleepy chuckle.

"Dios mio, is it that time already," he said only half sarcastically.

The specter nodded.

"Have a good nap, mis Espadas," Ichigo said in dismissal.

The two nodded in thanks and, with Mugetsu pulling them behind himself, the three left the room.

When the door closed, they were pleasantly surprised to see the room had fully cleared out.

"It seems we are finally alone, my love," Aizen said in feigned nonchalance. His eyes told another story. A hunger had sprung up in his dark gaze, causing a chill to run through Ichigo.

"And we have a few hours until the meeting must continue…" Ichigo looked up at him coyly through his thick lashes, "Whatever shall we do with _all_ that _time_…" he began to sway his hips as he walked past Sousuke towards the dais and the large stone throne seated thereon.

"I'm sure I have no idea," he said airily, even as he muttered several seals into being on all of the entrances and exits to the meeting hall/throne room.

"I have a few suggestions. Mutually beneficial," Ichigo trailed his hand over the arm of the throne and snaked his way around the back, glancing intensely at him the whole way.

The Reiatsu the two had started letting slip through their tightly bound control began to surround them. The two forces coiling and swirling around each other's. They blended and caressed each other, responding to their owner's intentions.

"Hmm?" Aizen let a low, rumbling sound of question vibrate through his chest. The noise almost like a growl in the silence between them. His Reiatsu spiked in response, Ichigo letting out a gasp at the sensual caress.

There was only one way this could be leading, so Aizen followed the locking seals with Reiatsu suppressing seals and a silencing seal, closing the room off from the rest of the Palace.

Without the worry of their Reiatsu affecting anything outside this room, they could be a bit freer with their control. The silencing seal spoke for itself. Aizen Sousuke was a possessive man. There were certain parts of Ichigo he had no wish to share with anyone.

He could see Ichigo swallow thickly as he felt the last of the seals place themselves. He had come to rest leaning provocatively against the side of HIS throne.

Panting slightly, the long-haired beauty continued breathlessly, "I was thinking… our rooms are so _far_ away, and there is a _perfectly _fine chair right _here_…"

"_Indeed_, there is," Aizen's deeply intoned, making his way towards his lover.

"…and I've been standing and working all day, _Sousuke_," he pouted.

Aizen chuckled.

"It would be nice to have someplace _comfy_ to _sit_," the man bit his plump bottom lip.

Reaching the dais, Aizen stalked slowly towards the flushing young man. He wrapped an arm around wide hips, pulling him closer until they were pressed together from head to toe. The press of their bodies together was electric. Their Reiatsu humming and coiling in their skin.

Aizen tilted his love's head up, gripping his chin in hand, their mouths so close they were breathing each other's air.

The caress of Sousuke's breath on his lips drew a deep shiver from the berry in his arms.

Ichigo licked his lips in anticipation as Aizen finally said, "I'm sure that can be arranged."

…

**Appendix**

**Story Info:**

Sun Form – Shiba Kurosaki Ichigo (Hizashi)

True Bankai (Shiba Kurosaki Ichigo) (Zen Zangetsu)

True Shikai (Shiba Kurosaki Ichigo) (Kaijin Zangetsu)

Mugetsu

Quincy – Kurosaki Chi (Chigo)

Arrancar - Shiro

Bankai – Tensa Zangetsu

Shikai - Zangetsu

Human – Kurosaki Ichigo

***In summary his Forms are: **

8: Human teenager (Like the Fullbring Arc, longer hair, sharper eyes – (17-20 years old )

7: Body is the same as in 8, outfit and Zanpakutō match anime/manga Shikai from early chapters

6: Body is the same as in 8 an, outfit and Zanpakutō match anime/manga Bankai from early chapters

5: The Vasto Lorde Form he faced Ulquiorra at the end of the 'Rescue Orihime Arc'

4: Body is the same as 8, hair in a long orange braid, shaggy bangs, outfit is: sneakers, white pants, white hoody with blue cross on it and a black Quincy Cross wrist band

3: Mugetsu, Saigo no Getsuga Tensho, defeated Aizen in this Form (long, black hair, red eyes, gauze wrappings)

2: 灰燼Kaijin Zangetsu- (True Shikai) (name meaning: ash, complete destruction, embers)

Eyes sharp and calculating. A burning ochre.

Longer shaggy hair which brushes his collar and falls in his eyes. The sleeves are torn off at the shoulders leaving ragged edges. The chest is open. Black, X-shaped brands cross his left arm from shoulder to wrist. His right arm is encircled by a black chain. Black, fingerless gloves.

Zanpakutō of the darkest night. Completely sleek and liquid black. The cross guard was in the shape of a large Buddhist Manji. The hilt was wrapped in black ribbon and from the tip hung a line of black chain links.

\- With Zangetsu unreleased he retains this look, but looses the chain and brand marks.

-Reiatsu and attacks are black/red when using Zangetsu in released states, and blue when using Zangetsu Sealed

1: Zen Zangetsu - (True Bankai) (name meaning: whole, complete, all)

*His Bankai keeps his Level 2 look entirely except for the Zanpakutō which becomes the dual pair from the manga. Both arms have brand marks as well as his chest.

0: Sun Form (true self)

Blade name: 日差し Hizashi (meaning sunlight, rays of sunlight)

When he releases Hizashi his eyes burn gold and his Reiatsu becomes golden. Otherwise his appearance is the same as the Sealed state. (Hizashi is so powerful it does not have a Bankai, it has one release)

He cannot use Hizashi in his other Forms but can use Zangetsu in Sun Form should he choose. When doing so, his hair becomes black and his eyes turn red (like Mugetsu) and his kimono turns from white to black. His Reiatsu and attacks are black and red.

*Because he has fully accessed his powers he can use a Quincy Bow in any Form. In human forms the bow uses blue Reishi, in his Shinigami Forms it is black and red, and in his Sun Form it is gold.

He no longer needs to summon his mask to use his Hollow powers.

He can use Hollow techniques such as Cero, Bala, and open Garganta.

He can use Senkaimon and Garganta, and has a special way of traveling which involves light and shadow in his Sun Form

*Ridiculously OP, basically immortal and heals almost instantaneously.


End file.
